


Avengers Preferences

by TastyCookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Kisses, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Preferences, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, kiss, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyCookies/pseuds/TastyCookies
Summary: My Avengers preferences head-canons. In this work I have included all the Avengers except Vision and Pietro. I have also added Bucky in.





	1. Date Night

Date Night

Tony: Tony loves to shower you with gifts and take you to luxurious places and date night is no exception. He takes you to a 5-star restaurant, in a different city every time, showering you with anything you could possibly want or need. He loves to lavish you with attention and although you always blush and say you don't need it, you love it too. After, he takes you back home where he proceeds to love on you all night long, worshipping your body in a way only he can. 

Bucky: Bucky, while dark and brooding on the outside, is a romantic at heart. He loves to make you happy so when date night roles around he is all in. He takes you to your favorite restaurant, where you two have the best Italian food in New York City. After, he takes you to Central Park and even though you'd been there a hundred times, he always manages to surprise you. For instance, he once hired a string quartet to follow you both around the park as you enjoyed a romantic walk. 

Steve: Steve is very old-fashioned and every time date night roles around, he picks you up with a bouquet of flowers. Every night the bouquet is different and he explains the meanings the flowers have, about how the pink rose is a sign of happiness and how the lily is a sign of devotion. You love each one he gets you and treasure them as if they were diamonds. Afterwards, he takes you out for a night of dancing and music, even though he claims he can't dance he goes because you love it. 

Natasha: Date night with Natasha is always new and exciting. She always finds something you've never done before or something you would never think of doing and captivates you. She loves to surprise you and even though you two often go out in disguise, you love every moment. Last date night, she took you out of the city to go on a hot air ballon ride, something you've never done before in your life. After you two picnicked on the hillside, sipping wine and enjoying each other's presence.

Sam: You and Sam often enjoy a nice home cooked meal for date night, watching Netflix on the couch while enjoying whatever you two have made. Sam, no mater how much he denies it, loves watching romantic comedies with you. You two snuggle on the couch in a fortress of blankets and enjoy being with each other in such a comfortable setting. You both love the laid back atmosphere and spending time with each other.

Bruce: Bruce often takes you on trips to museums for date night. You love the knowledge and he loves seeing your face light up at all the history. He knows you're a history nerd, which is why he takes every opportunity to impress you with historical facts, even though you know most of them already. You've been to the Smithsonian so many times with him you would think that it would get boring but every time it seems to get better. 

Clint: Clint and you love to explore the city, finding hole in the wall coffee shops or the best bakery in Manhattan. Every date night is a mystery, you two just hop on the subway and let it take you for an adventure. Once, you two found a karaoke bar that also did improv and it was one of the best night you'd ever had. Sure, it wasn't always a hit but either way you two had fun wandering around the streets of New York. 

Thor: Thor is very new to Earth so he loves to do anything involving midgardian culture. He takes you anywhere he finds new and exciting, so it often means you end up going to more than one place a night, as he just can't choose where to take his love. You love the face he makes when he discovers new things and he loves the way you smile when you watch him. 

Wanda: You and Wanda often stay in for date night. You play board games and get into heated discussions, just talking to each other and staying in each other's company. You both also are very competitive when playing games, making them much more interesting as you often make bets on who will win. As it turns out, even if you lose you still win as she does her cute victory dance and makes you pay up. 

Scott: Date Night with Scott involves going to the movies but he doesn't settle for any old movie theatre. He drives you out of the city to an old drive-thru movie theatre, where you two pack up mounds of snacks and snuggle in the back of his truck. He feels like it's the best date ever, especially as he sometimes brings his daughter along and gets to see you two bond and become a family. 

T'Challa: Being the King of Wakanda, T'challa has a lot of responsibilities so when he manages to get some alone time he spends it with you. You two often just snuggle up in bed together for date night, feeding each other desserts and making out in between bites. You both taste a little like chocolate but to him it only makes your natural taste more enticing when he finds it. Things usually escalate from there, involving a lot more skin to skin contact and just basking in each other's glow. 

Spider-Man: Sunsets and sunrises are some of your favorite things so Peter often takes you up to high buildings and watches the sun with you. You both dangle your feet of the edge, wrapping your arms around each other and enjoying natures beauty. He really wants to take you out to the country camping so you can see the sun set and rise without the hustle and bustle of the city, but he hasn't found the time yet with you both studying for college. However, he swears he will take you some day and until then you both enjoy your rooftop moments.


	2. Where they like to kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the rating to Mature after writing this chapter so if don't like this I would not read any further. Otherwise, enjoy the story!

Where they like to kiss you 

Tony: Tony loves to kiss your hands. It first started as a joke when he took the back of your hand and brought it up to his lips, the first time you two went on a date. After that, every time you two went out he would kiss the back of your hand, often saying something corny before kissing them to get you to smile. He especially loves kissing your ring finger, where a beautiful diamond lays as result of the promise you two made to each other at the alter. 

Bucky: Bucky loves kissing your neck. The tender skin of your neck seems to permanently be purple with how much Bucky loves to suck and bite there. He loves seeing his marks on your skin. He loves watching you try and cover them up with scarves and turtlenecks before you realize they always show. Sure the other avengers often make fun of you for them, but you love that Bucky wants them to see that you are his, just as he is yours. 

Steve: Steve loves kissing your lips, rough and dirty or soft and loving, he craves it all. He loves the intimacy it creates between you two. He also blushes every single time you two kiss which you find absolutely adorable. He could be spouting out filth about how much he wants you but he'll always be bright red while doing so. Either way, he loves just feeling close to you no matter what you two are doing. 

Natasha: Natasha loves to kiss the insides of your thighs. She loves the way they shiver and shake when she lightly trails her lips along them. Your so sensitive there that any time she even breaths against your skin you feel like falling apart. She nips and licks up and down your thighs until you can't take it anymore and beg her for more. She always gives you more but thigh kisses are her favorite because it's here she gets to watch you fall apart. 

Sam: Sam always kisses your cheeks. He loves the way you flush when he lingers there, feeling the warmth in your cheeks rise. He loves the way your eyes flutter close and your mouth opens slightly, like you can't wait for more. Sam likes kissing your cheeks because he sees how greatly it effects you, which is why he does it as often as he can, whenever he can. 

Bruce: Bruce always kisses your forehead. He does it as a sign of affection, letting you know that he'll always be there and that he wants you in his life no matter what. The first time he ever kissed you on your forehead, you two got into a pretty bad fight and the lines on your forehead crinkled up. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss the lines away and ever since then the forehead kisses haven't stopped.

Clint: Clint loves to kiss you on your nose. He loves the way it scrunches up as he pecks your face all over. However much you pretend not to like it, you find it extremely sweet when he kisses your nose. He tries to do it everyday, and tells Natasha to do it when he's on missions. She just slaps him upside the head when he asks but you love his funny and cute gesture. 

Thor: Thor likes to kiss your earlobes, well not exactly kiss, more like bite and suck on them. It's your most sensitive spot and it never fails to get you in the mood. He also loves to kiss your earlobes because it enables him to whisper into your ears while you two are getting hot and heavy. Your fine with it because while your ears might be your most sensitive part, his ears are his most sensitive part as well. 

Wanda: Wanda loves to kiss jaw. She loves how defined it is and she often tells you how she could just run her lips back and forth over it for hours. You don't doubt her because she has spent very long periods of time before doing just that until you can't take it any more and need her lips on yours. 

Scott: Scott always kisses your fingertips. It started when you once had chocolate sauce on your fingertips and he kisses it all off. Ever since then it's been a running joke between you two and the rest of the avengers cannot figure out why you two always giggle like schoolgirls when he kisses your fingertips. 

T'Challa: T'Challa kisses you on the nape of your neck. You feel so exposed and vulnerable when he does it but you love that feeling. You love that you can let him be behind you and just trust in him, that he won't hurt you. You get goosebumps every time because of how intimate the kiss is and you feel closer to him every single time he does it. 

Spider-Man: it may be super cliche but Pater's favorite place to kiss you is on the lips but not in the normal way. He loves kissing you when he's hanging from the ceiling with you standing upright so he's upside down. As cute as it is, you also just like kissing in upright but he swears it's more romantic this way. You always laugh and role your eyes but you love everything he does and this is no exception.


	3. Their Favorite Things About You

Their favorite thing about you 

Tony: Tony's favorite thing about you is your eyes. He said that the first time he met you it was your eyes that made him fall in love. He loves how expressive they are, how he can always tell whether you're upset or happy, just by looking into them. He even said that his new favorite color is the color of your eyes because that color reminds him of the best times of his life with you. You always say he's a sap for this but you love that he cares so much about you. 

Bucky: Bucky's favorite thing about you is your sense of humor. You two are always cracking jokes, trying to one up each other until you two are rolling on the floor laughing. He loves your sense of humor and how no matter what the occasion is, you always have a comeback. He also loves your laugh which comes after almost every single joke you tell, that's part of the reason he jokes with you so often, to hear your laugh ring out and fill the air. 

Steve: Steve's favorite thing about you is your determination. You never back down from anything, even when the odds seem to be stacked up against you. He admires you for always standing up for what you believe in and not giving in. He loves that no mater what, you'll fight till the end for what you think is right. He also loves the look on your face when you get determined, he says it makes him feel proud of you and makes him love you even more. 

Natasha: Natasha's favorite thing about you is your willpower. You have both come from really unforgiving backgrounds and she admires that you've never given up. She more than anyone understands what it's like to have to fight your way out of a bad situation and she respects that you've managed to make something out of yourself after years of maltreatment. She loves that you've never given up hope and it reinforces her trust in you because she knows that you'll never give up hope on her. 

Sam: Sam's favorite thing about you is your smile. He loves the way your smile seems to light up the room. He especially loves that special smile you reserve just for him, he feels blinded by you every time he sees it. When you smile like that for him your whole expression changes, you look like like someone who has been told the greatest news of their life. Sam often remarks that he wished he was in any way artistic so he could put to paper how beautiful you are and capture that gorgeous smile.

Bruce: Bruce's favorite thing about you is your intellect. You're both doctors in your respective fields and he loves being able to hold lengthy conversations about academics with you. He loves when you help him out in the lab, where you two work side by side to figure out solutions to puzzling problems. Bruce loves that he doesn't have to hold back any information with you, that you'll understand it all and sometimes understand it even better than him when it's an area your well versed in.

Clint: Clint's favorite thing about you is your hands. He loves your hands, not only because he says you could be a hand model, but because they are nurturing. They are always gentle on his skin, either when you're patching him up or just trying to feel connected after a long mission away from each other. He longs to feel your hands on him after a rough day, he feels soothed by you and having that physical connection makes him feel protected, loved, and safe. 

Thor: Thor's favorite thing about you is your charm. He loves the way you can makes anybody, including him, do whatever you want them to do. He loves this because he knows that no matter what you do, you're always his and he is always yours. He doesn't care if you flirt with other guys and charm them till they can't see straight because he knows that you always come back to him and he loves that reminder. 

Wanda: Wanda's favorite thing about you is your kindness. She loves that you're always willing to lend a hand. You care so much about others and she loves that in you. However, she does worry about you over working yourself but when she feels you've worked yourself too hard she always makes you rest and have a snuggle session. She understands you want to take care of others but she says you also need to take care of yourself. 

Scott: Scott's favorite thing about you is your optimistic outlook on life. Even when everything that could possibly go wrong does, you still manage to look on the bright side of things. You always radiant positivity and he loves having that solid force in his and his daughters life. He knows that whether rain or shine come around, you'll always be full of hope for whatever comes next. 

T'Challa: T'Challa's favorite thing about you is your strength. He hates to see you suffer and to know you've suffered before but he loves that you've had the strength to pull through. He loves the perseverance you show, even when it seems to be the darkest of times. Your strength is what inspires you and T'Challa sees that in you everyday, whether it's just pushing yourself to do one more lap or saving another life. Whatever it is you're doing, he sees your strength and he loves it. 

Spider-Man: Peter's favorite thing about you is your confidence. You always walk into a room radiating confidence, like you know who you are and what you want to be. He loves that about you, that you know your strength and weaknesses. That you know yourself so well that you understand your limitations and not push them. He also loves seeing you so comfortable in your own skin, as he never wants you to feel out of place, he always wants you feeling your best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and I appreciate any feedback you have for me! Enjoy!


	4. How you two met

How you two met 

Tony: You had just started working at Stark Industries about 6 months ago. You were only a low-level employee but you were hoping to work your way up the ladder as you advanced in your career. You had always loved business, which most people didn't understand but it seemed that Tony Stark did. He personally picked you out of a thousand new recruits to work on a big project and if you succeeded, you would be rewarded with a big promotion. Of course, your project was a great success and you were now working alongside high executives in Stark Industries and consulting for Tony himself. One day you went into his office to ask for his signature and he all of a sudden confessed his feelings for you. You felt dumbfounded as he had never expressed romantic interest in you before but you had a big crush on him and said yes to his offer of a date. Ever since you two have been together. 

Bucky: You met Bucky at a dive bar. You and a couple of your friends were bar hopping when this man started giving you trouble. You knew you could take care of him but you didn't want to make a scene, plus you were a little tipsy. You kept telling the guy to back off but he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Suddenly this huge guy come up from behind you and wraps an arm around your waist, kissing your check. You were so relieved that the guy who was hitting you seemed intimated by him that you didn't wonder about where he came from or why he was helping you. The guy left soon enough and you turned around to face the man who came to your rescue. He was ruggedly handsome and smirked when you practically gaped at his appearance. He offered to buy you a drink and the rest is history. 

Steve: You had just stated working at this hole in the wall coffee shop named Joe's Beans in Brooklyn and it had been good so far, the staff were nice and the customers weren't usually annoying. However, that being said, one day there was an older lady at the counter who was very snobby. She demanded to be served an outrageous drink which you had no clue how to make or have even heard of. She stormed off after you tried to explain to her you didn't serve that drink, pushing her way past an incoming customer on her way out. The incoming customer raised an eyebrow at you, seemingly questioning what just happened, and ordered a black coffee. You explained the situation to him and you two quickly began talking and before you knew it, the afternoon rush was coming in and you two had been talking all day. You made plans to meet up the next day and have been seeing each other ever since.

Natasha: You met Natasha through Clint. You were on a mission with the strike team before the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D.. You and your team were stranded inside a half crumpled hydra facility, waiting for help to arrive to clear away the rubble. While waiting you were talking with Clint and the other members of the team. Suddenly, the area where you were blocked in was being taken down and there stood the famous Natasha Romanova. She smirked at you before holding out her hand, hauling you up and you immediately stumbled in her arms as Clint pushed you into her. You two went home together that night and then you never seemed to leave. 

Sam: Sam's mother never lets her son and you forget about how the two of you met. You swear she brings it up every time she sees you. What happened was she set Sam up on a blind date with you. You both didn't really want to be there and were only there to appease Mrs. Wilson, as you both couldn't stand to let her down. However, you two ended up having a great time and the first date turned into a second, then a third and so on. It turns out that mothers do know best after all. 

Bruce: You met Bruce at Sci-Fi con, as nerdy as that sounds. You were dressed up as Lieutenant Uhura from Star Trek and Bruce was dressed as Spock. You hadn't come together but you ran into each other and suddenly everyone around you two wanted pictures with the both of you. You both obliged and after a couple rounds of pictures, you were finally able to properly introduce yourselves to each other. You stayed together for the rest of the convention and everyone remarked about how cute of a couple you two made for the rest of the night. 

Clint: You had been volunteering at your local animal shelter since you were first able to sign up. Even now, when you had a job to get to everyday, you still made time to volunteer at the shelter. Recently at the shelter, a man, who mysteriously always had different injuries, started to come in every Friday. Coincidently, Fridays are the only days you come in and no one else has reported seeing him. You thought about it for a bit but then shrugged, it didn't really matter why he came in when he did, to be honest you kind of had a crush on him. You were very worried when he didn't show up one Friday evening. You even stayed late to see if he would show up but no one ever came. The next Friday you were anxious to see if the man would be there and sure enough he was there. You were so overcome with emotion that you ran up and hugged him without giving it a second thought. He huffed out a laugh and invited you out for coffee, after apologizing for not showing up last week as he ran into some trouble. You blushed and stepped away from him but you did agree to go out for coffee.

Thor: Thor literally crashed into your life. You lived in what you liked to call the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Your neighbors lived miles away and it took at least half an hour to get to the nearest convenience store for supplies so you were extremely wary when you heard something crash in your backyard. You grabbed the shotgun you kept by your back door and with unsteady hands, raised it in front of you as you walked out the door. You carefully made your way to a giant sized hole in your lawn and you peeked inside, pointing your gun first. What you saw was definitely not what you expected. You saw a big, beefy man just laying in the middle of the hole and surprisingly, you could still hear him breathing. You immediately went to go grab your first aid kit and a ladder and went to help the man. He eventually woke up and he stayed at your place for a few weeks as he recovered and then, later, took you out as a token of his thanks. 

Wanda: You met Wanda on the streets on New York City. You were rushing to a job interview when you suddenly crashed into another person, spilling your coffee all over them. You immediately tried to clean it up by rubbing your hands all over the person in front of you, apologizing over and over again while attempting to clean up the spill. You immediately realized what you were doing and jerked your hands back to your sides, apologizing again as you realized you were practically groping the woman in front of you. Luckily, she didn't seem angry. She laughed at you and teased you about it for awhile before telling you that you'd better come with her if you wanted to make it up to her. You followed immediately without a single thought to the job interview you were missing. 

Scott: You were a journalist who wrote for the New York Times, something you were very proud of and you had been given the task of interviewing Ant-Man. You showed up early to your meeting place, a little nervous about meeting a superhero but you were determined to maintain your cool. However, you immediately let that thought fly out the window when Scott Lang walked in. You knew what he looked like but damn his pictures did not do him justice. He came over to your table and you two started the interview but you were honestly so distracted you didn't even remember what you were supposed to ask him. He seemed to notice this and instead of making fun of you for it or being creeped out, he thought you were really cute. You two actually ended up going out on a date that day instead of doing the regularly scheduled interview. 

T'Challa: You met T'Challa in Wakanda. You were one of his royal advisors and while you did talk to him a lot about the country, you never really "talked" to him. Everything was always about business and nothing more until one night you found him outside on the balcony. He was just gazing up at the stars and he invited you to join him. You two chatted the night away about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. After that he sought you out to talk to him frequently until you finally asked him out, sick and tired of waiting for him to do so. 

Spider-Man: You had just started classes at a new school and your first class was biology. You walked in and took your assigned seat and that seat just happened to be next to Peter Parker. He invited you to sit with him and his friends at lunch and you two were like two peas in a pod after that first day. Of course, you didn't know he was Spider-Man until much later, after he had already asked you out and you two had been dating. You were hurt but you understood his reasons and you two had grown so much as a couple since then that he never doesn't tell you something. If something happens you are the first to know.


	5. When they knew they loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, some things have been going on in my life and I wasn't felling up to writing. But I'm back at it now and I will try to post more consistently. Also, a special shoutout to my friend who helped my think of ideas for this chapter! Anyway, onwards with the story!

When they knew they loved you 

Tony: Tony knew he loved you when you told him no. All his life he had gotten everything he had ever wanted because no one would tell him no, but you did. You refused to go out with him on a date one day and that's when he knew. He knew that you weren't just in a relationship with him for his fame or for his money but for him. He knew at that moment that there was no one else he would rather spend his life with then you. 

Bucky: Bucky knew he loved you when he woke up one morning and saw you hugging his metal arm while you slept. He knew then that you loved him, every single part of him, even the parts of him he hasn't been able to fully accept yet. He knew at that moment that he could never let you go, you were everything he has always wanted and more. 

Steve: Steve knew he loved you when he first laid his eyes on you and he swears by this. He tells you that the first time he saw you that it was like the world had stopped spinning and all he could see was you. You tell him he's just being cheesy but he just smiles bashfully and says that it's true either way. He saw you behind the counter at the coffee shop all flustered and cute looking and he knew that his love was always meant to go to you.

Natasha: Natasha had always said that love was for children. Even after you two had been dating for quite some time, she still hadn't opened up fully to you. You understood this, of course, as you also had trouble letting your guard down in front of others but you wanted her to understand that you would always be there. So naturally, you said I love you to her first and she warmed her way up to saying it back to you. The first time she said it, it was during the middle of the night after you two had made love. She cradled you to her chest and whispered it into your ear. You two didn't leave that room for quite some time afterwards. 

Sam: Sam knew he loved you when you weren't afraid to show him your true self. You had always been a very reserved person growing up, even more so after having served in the military. After your tour, you felt like you would never be able to open up to anyone, you felt like no one would be able to understand what you had gone through and talking about it made you anxious. When Sam came along, you found yourself opening up to him and one day you told him everything and he knew at that moment that there was no one else but you for him. 

Bruce: Bruce knew he loved you when you took an interest in him and not the Hulk. Anyone he has dated in the past seemed to only want to be with him because he was famous, but you wanted to be with him for him. You liked him without the fame and the glory of dating a superhero. He realized this and fell even harder for you then he was already falling. 

Clint: Clint knew he loved you when you two adopted a cute golden retriever together. At that moment, he realized that he wanted to have a family with you. He realized that he didn't only want to raise a dog with you but kids as well. He saw himself and you married, growing old together, so utterly in love with each other until the end of your days. 

Thor: Thor knew he loved you when he first heard you singing in the shower. You were really insecure about your voice so you only sang when you felt comfortable and Thor loved the fact that you were able to sing around him. He loved that you let your guard down around him enough to just let loose. He fell in love with you then because he realized you were special. 

Wanda: Wanda knew she loved you when you weren't afraid of her powers. She's been mocked and ridiculed for her powers since appearing in the public eye and you treated her like a normal person. You never shied away from her or acted scared of her because of who she was. You accept her as she is and that's when she knew she couldn't live without you in her life. 

Scott: Scott knew he liked you from the very beginning but he fell in love with you when he saw you interacting with his daughter. His whole world is his daughter and when he saw the two of you getting along so well he realized that you were his whole world too. It also helped that Cassie adored you from the moment you two met and kept asking about you after you had left. 

T'Challa: T'Challa knew he loved you when you were making dinner together. You were both laughing with each other and joking around when he realized he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He wanted to make meals with you, cuddle on the couch with you; he wanted everything you could give him. He immediately told you this and you smiled warmly at him and told him you want that too. 

Spider-Man: Peter knew he loved you when you were held hostage by a villain Spider-Man was fighting. He went crazy without you and he came to the realization that without you he didn't feel complete. He didn't feel like a whole person without you by his side and he hated that he realized this because you were taken. When he got you back, he didn't leave your side for hours.


	6. Sleeping Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little tough but I think I managed okay haha. All mistakes are my own and don't be afraid to comment!

Sleeping Positions 

Tony: Whenever Tony actually comes up to bed, you know, when he isn't in his lab all night, he takes up the whole thing. He splays across the mattress like a starfish, leaving you little to no room to sleep. Plus, he hogs the blankets. So not only do you have very little room, you also have no blankets. However, you love him endlessly, even if he doesn't share the bed. 

Bucky: You and Bucky sleep on opposite sides of the bed but sometime during the night, you two always end up intertwined. You both go to sleep at different times, Bucky being more of the night owl, so you sleep on opposite ends as to not wake up the other person. But every morning without fail, you two are cuddling in the middle of the bed, migrating towards each other even in your sleep.

Steve: You and Steve sleep embracing each other. You both go to bed after your nightly routine and cuddle up. Your face rests on his chest as you cuddle up to his side as he faces the ceiling. He is your favorite pillow and you are his favorite blanket. 

Natasha: Natasha is your big spoon in bed. She curls up behind you, keeping you safe and protected always. She even lets her back face the door, something she never would have done if you weren't there because she would rather get hurt then have someone come in and hurt you. 

Sam: You and Sam sleep face to face but not touching. Sam gets very hot during the night and can't stand to have anything except very thin sheets covering him, meaning you two don't touch when you're sleeping. However, he says that the last thing he wants to see before he sleeps is your face and that it's also the first thing he wants to see in the morning, hence the two of you facing each other in bed. 

Bruce: You and Bruce have found that the most comfortable sleeping position for the two of you is with you laying directly in top of him. This way you two get to remain close and keep warm. You especially like being able to rest your head on his chest and he likes the feeling of wrapping you up in his arms. 

Clint: You and Clint sleep back to back without touching. You had both tried to sleep cuddled up but Clint got up during the night so frequently that you were barely getting any sleep. Since changing it up you only wake once or twice during the night to hear Clint ordering pizza or playing with lucky, which counts as a win in your books. 

Thor: You typically lay cuddled up to Thor's side at night, at least when he is on the planet. However, sometimes Thor is the one who cuddles up to you. Even though he is giant he often finds himself snuggling under your arm and loving the warmth you give off when you two sleep together. 

Wanda: You and Wanda sleep side by side holding hands. It turns out that you both tend to sleep on your back but you still like to be touching. She came up with the idea that you two should hands when you sleep. Yes, sometimes it results in a uncomfortable sensation in the mornings but it's worth it to be close to her. 

Scott: You and Scott sleep very far apart on the bed. This is because of the giant husky dog that sleeps in between you two. You were firm that the dog would not sleep on your bed but your dog and Scott gave you puppy eyes and you couldn't resist. So now the dog takes up the whole bed but you don't mind because honestly, Scott snores anyway (even though you love him for all his flaws it does get a little annoying).

T'Challa: You and T'Challa sleep spooning. He curls up behind you or you curl up behind him. It always depends on who needs comfort. When you are feeling down, he spoons you and when he is feeling down, you spoon him. It provides a level of protection and safety that you both sometimes need after a rough day or a long mission. 

Spider-Man: Since you both are in high school, you typically don't sleep in the same bed. But once, you both left the city to go on a camping trip where you slept in the same sleeping bag. You image that's how it'll be when you two are older; squished together under the blankets, basking in each other's presence.


	7. Favorite Movie to Watch Together

Favorite Movie to Watch Together 

Tony: Every time Christmas rolls around, you and Tony break out your favorite movies. One that you two watch every year is The Gremlins. You both associate fond memories from watching it when you were younger and you wanted to carry on that tradition in your adult life.

Bucky: You and Bucky are both huge sci-fi nerds which means you two are always watching Star Wars together. You both love geeking out and quoting your favorite lines together. Bucky often jokes with you, saying Han Solo's famous line whenever you tell him you love him. 

Steve: Steve loves animation movies so you two are often watching them together. His favorite animation movie he's ever seen is Snow White. He saw it in theatres back when he was that skinny kid from Brooklyn with Bucky and he fell in love with the film. As a result, you've come to love the movie and Steve's appreciation for art. 

Natasha: The movie you two so often watch together is Princess Bride. Natasha would kill you if you ever told people that this was her favorite movie but you know she's only joking. You two frequently watch it together and you tease her about it but you love it as well. 

Sam: You and Sam like to watch action movies so you two often binge James Bond movies together. You both argue over which one is your favorite and you never come to an agreement. Sam insists Golden Eye is the best and you insist that Skyfall is the greatest James Bond movie of all time. 

Bruce: You and Bruce both watched all the Star Trek movies you could possibly watch before you had gotten together so when you realized you met someone almost as crazy about it as you, it became something you two did together all the time. You both try and watch at least one Star Trek movie every week together. 

Clint: Clint, for some reason you can't explain, loves to watch the Veggie Tails. You wish it was just because his children watched it but you knew that wasn't it. However, you indulged him in his weird movie watching traits because at the end of the day, it made him happy and if it made him happy, it made you happy. 

Thor: You and Thor have watched Bridesmaids so many times together you can't count the number. You both laugh hysterically at almost line and cheer when the wedding finally occurs at the end of the movie. The first few times you watched it you had to explain what was going on to Thor but eventually he figured it out and absolutely fell in love with the movie. 

Wanda: Wanda loves drama movies and as a result, you two have watched almost every single "chick flick" there is. However, you have both come to the consensus that your favorite drama/"chick flick" movie is Mean Girls. You both laugh all throughout the movie and quote lines as you act out every scene. 

Scott: Your favorite movie to watch with Scott is Superman. You were a huge superhero nerd before you started dating an actual superhero and Scott loved watching you watch it. He loves how animated you get whenever you see Superman appear on screen and as a result, it's become his favorite movie to watch with you. 

T'Challa: You and T'Challa often watch The Lion King together. You both cry when Mufasa dies and rejoice when Simba restores order in the pride. It's a movie you two both identify with and you watch it as often as possible together.

Spider-Man: Your favorite movie to watch with Peter is The Notebook. You had actually never seen it until he showed you it and you fell in love with the movie. You loved the romantic tragic backstory and how everything came full circle in the end. When you two watch it together it reminds you that the time you two have together could be limited and to treasure each other while you can.


End file.
